Dare
by Sesshomaru's Mate OMG
Summary: It started out as a dare, but turned into a trial of love. Who will Kagome choose? Warning: Contains Lemons
1. Just a Dare

"I can't believe I'm doing this," sighed Kagome as she stood outside the Higurashi shrine.

It was just a dare right? It wasn't like she was going to drop dead if she didn't do it. Her friends wouldn't talk to her anymore if they ever found out, but she could live with that. Yeah, right.

Flashback

"Come on Kagome, tell us more about the one who has the crush on you," begged Eri.

They were at their usual after school hangout, WacDonalds. Kagome was thankful for a break from hunting jewel shards. It wasn't very often she could hang out with her friends anymore. It was hard to work around studying, the feudal era, and Inuyasha.

"Who? Oh you mean Koga?" asked Kagome. It wasn't like his fondness for her was a secret or anything. He made it very clear that he was in love with her. But Kagome didn't have those kind of feelings for him. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't allow it. He barely let her out of his sight to visit the present let alone have a relationship with anyone who antagonized him as much as Koga did. Besides she loved Inuyasha, although she didn't want to admit it.

"Isn't he the one who proposed to marry you?" asked Ayumi.

"Sounds like a jerk to me," said Yuka as she sipped her soft drink. They all thought Hojo was the one for Kagome. They despised Koga and Inuyasha for thinking that they could ever have a chance with their friend. They were scum and not worthy of Kagome's affections.

"I think he sounds romantic," sighed Ayumi dreamily, "What do you think Kagome?"

"What?" said Kagome coming out of her thoughts.

"I asked you what you thought about your boyfriend," said Ayumi.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Kagome angrily. The very thought of actually being Koga's woman irritated Kagome into oblivion.

"I think you like him," teased Yuka.

"I do not like him!" shouted Kagome louder than the first time.

"Okay, okay," apologized Yuka, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Kagome calmed down a little bit. She didn't have to be as cross with her friends like she was with Inuyasha. "It's all right," she said guiltily, "I shouldn't be so bad-tempered." _I hope it isn't rubbing off from Inuyasha_, thought Kagome.

"So what _do_ you think of him?" persisted Ayumi.

Kagome thought about it awhile. "He's not my type," she answered simply. It was true too. Koga was snotty, at least to Inuyasha. He was also over-confident, hardheaded, and self-absorbed. There was also Ayame. Koga had promised to marry her and Kagome wasn't about to get in the way of a jealous wolf demon.

"He sounds like your two-timing boyfriend," said Yuka crossly.

"But he's over the other girl," said Kagome trying to defend Inuyasha. They saw less and less of Kikyo all the time so Inuyasha didn't think about her as often. He knew that as long as Kikyo wasn't really alive, there was no way they could be together so he turned to Kagome for reassurance. Kagome was the first person since Kykio to look at him and not be afraid. She understood him and took pity on him.

"I think you should break up with him," said Eri hopefully.

Kagome blushed. "We're not really together," she said a little embarrassed. How she wished that they were. That Inuyasha would sweep her off her feet and make her his mate. She longed for his passion and loving embrace.

"Then why do you hang around with him?" asked Yuka with interest.

"I . . . uh . . ." she stuttered.

"Is it because you feel sorry for him?" asked Ayumi.

"She's probably sorry for him because he can't get a girlfriend," suggested Eri before Kagome could answer.

Kagome couldn't believe what they were saying. They were making fun of Inuyasha right in front of her. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges but deep down he was sweet, and caring. Couldn't her friends see it too?

"Hey Kagome!" Eri suddenly shouted, "If you're not together why don't you go out with that Koga guy?"

"I couldn't, I mean, it's just," said Kagome, slightly lost for words.

Too late, they were already whispering. Kagome waited, dreading what they had in mind. Suddenly they stopped and smiled almost evilly at their friend. Ayumi stepped forward.

"Kagome," she said, "We dare you . . ."

The anticipation was too much for her.

"To sleep with Koga!"

End Flashback

_Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought as she slid down the well into feudal Japan. She couldn't help but think that she was making the biggest mistake of her young life. She couldn't be more right.


	2. No Turning Back

This Chappie is Dedicated to All of the People Who Reviewed to Me: RachelBaby666, Aurora, Haku, MoonStarDutchess, LynGreenTea, SpiritOfIris, obsession50cent, kittycatiscool, Weeping Wolf, Kawaii girl 4 life, whisper in the dark, arcticfox82, KogasQueen16, and my friend Okami-Chan-Mangy-Wolf!

Note: I had to deleate the story a couple times to perfect it, somost of theirnames are not listed on the reviews page.

As Kagome slipped through the fabric of time, she wondered what Inuyasha would do if he ever found out about what she was about to do. It made her sick to think about it. She loved Inuyasha more than anything and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Kikyo had already broken his heart. What would happen if it were broken a second time? He would be angry and confused and would probably turn into the person he became after Kikyo betrayed him. He would try to heal the pain by becoming a full-demon and would slay his friends and comrades. Was she really willing to let all this happen just so she could continue to be friends with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri? Before she could answer her own question, she landed at the bottom of the well in the feudal era.

"What took you so long Kagome?" asked an irritated Inuyasha.

"I was busy having fun with my friends," she replied crossly. He was already lecturing her on how they should be searching for Naraku at every chance possible. He acted as though she had a curfew.

"Why would you wanna hang around a bunch of chattery girls?" he asked with a snotty tone.

"At least they talk about something other than finding Naraku and collecting jewel shards," snapped Kagome angrily.

"I still don't see why you hang out with them," he mumbled.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE NORMAL FOR A CHANGE!" shouted Kagome. She immediately wished she hadn't said it. At first he looked hurt, but his expression quickly turned to that of rage.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE TO BE HERE YOU KNOW! I CAN FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS BY MYSELF!" he shouted back.

Kagome's guilt swiftly turned into anger. "IF YOU DON'T NEED ME THEN I GUESS I'LL JUST LEAVE!"

"FINE!" yelled Inuyasha.

"FINE!" she shouted back.

Kagome no longer had second thoughts on sleeping with Koga. At least he respected her feelings. She stomped off toward the waterfall but she didn't go far. Inuyasha didn't follow her. It wouldn't be long before Koga smelled her scent. He took every opportunity to flirt with her. It was almost like he was stalking her. _Creepy,_ she thought.

Sure enough, Kagome only had to wait a manner of minutes before he showed up. "Hey Kagome," he said in calm and almost sexy voice.

"Hi Koga," she said with little hesitation.

"Where's the mutt?" he asked. He even made fun of Inuyasha when he wasn't around.

"It doesn't matter," grumbled Kagome.

Koga was lost for words. Usually his conversations with Kagome never made it this far. _She must be angry with the mangy mutt or she wouldn't be out here without him,_ he thought, _that filthy dog doesn't deserve her._

"Would you like to come back to the waterfall with me?" he asked politely.

Kagome hesitated a moment. _If you're not together why don't you go out with that Koga guy _. . . _Two-timing boyfriend _. . ._ Not like you have to be here you know _. . ._ Sleep with Koga _. . . The voices ran through her head. Did she really want to go through with all of this? She would probably regret it later but she was angry and upset. It was all too much for her to handle and she burst into tears right in front of Koga.

"Kagome I . . . I didn't mean . . . If you don't want," he stuttered, thinking he made Kagome cry.

"It's not you," she cried, "It's just . . . It's just . . ."

Koga picked her up and carried her to the cave. Kagome didn't object but kept crying in his arms. He set her down on the firs that were his bed and sat down beside her. Kagome dried her tears on her sleeve and rested her head against his shoulder. Koga felt his face redden. He loved her so much and here she was, seeking his comfort in her time of need. Him, not Inuyasha. It made his heart swell with happiness. He would kill that mutt for making Kagome cry, but for now she needed him. Koga stroked Kagome's hair. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

As depressed as she was it was hard to talk, but she managed to choke out, "Thank you."

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her face in Koga's arms. "It's all right Kagome," he whispered, "I'm here for you." She cried for a while. Neither of them said anything. There was nothing to be said. It was like both of them knew.

"Koga?"

"What Kagome?"

"I want to make love to you now," she said looking up at him.

Koga just stared at her. He had waited forever for this and yet he couldn't bring himself to touch her now.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

She put a finger to his lips. "I'm sure." Her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Koga returned it, his tongue exploring her mouth. He drew her closer, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Koga wait," gasped Kagome, catching her breath.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," she murmured, "It's just . . .

"What?"

"We're not dressed for the occasion," she whispered, and started to unbutton her blouse. Koga watched in awe as she slowly started undressing herself, revealing herself to him. She stopped unbuttoning about halfway down. _Oh don't stop now,_ thought Koga. He wanted to see her, all of her. "Your turn," she said.

At first, he didn't know what she was talking about but he soon realized she wanted him to strip himself of his clothes as well. He quickly pulled off his boots and started to tear off his armor but she stopped him and said, "That's enough."

Kagome leaned over to him and began to kiss him like she had done before. Only this time, it was her tongue that was exploring. Kagome brought her hands up behind his head and began to tug at his ponytail until it came loose. Koga in turn, began to feel his way down her body, stopping when he reached her thigh. They continued kiss as they removed each other's garments, each taking it one step at a time. Eventually they worked themselves into a horizontal position. Their tongues had begun a war of dominance and both of them out of breath by the time they were exposed.

"I'm ready Koga," gasped Kagome. Koga made it so that he was on top but stopped before his organ entered her.

"I don't want to hurt you Kagome," he murmured.

"You won't," she whispered.

Koga entered her slowly, making her whimper. His thrusts were slow at first, gradually getting faster with fever of the moment. She met him each time, making a kind of rhythm. They were like one, working together to obtain the same goal. It felt good, like nothing else mattered and that there was some kind of acceptance between them. Suddenly, Koga moaned. His organ swelled and he emptied his seed into her. They lay there after awhile, still one person, until dawn.


	3. Don't Be Sorry

Kagome awoke to the steady rhythm of the waterfall. At first she didn't know where she was, and was surprised to see Koga sleeping beside her. It first dawned on her when she looked down and saw her naked breasts exposed to the chilly morning air. At first, she panicked and couldn't think about anything accept the fact that she had given herself to Koga. She regained enough composure to grab a towel out of her backpack and wrap it around her naked form. She slowly began to recall the events of the night before. Her fight with Inuyasha had caused her to storm off angry. When she thought about it, Kagome realized that she was the one who had really started the fight. Inuyasha was just jealous and he didn't want to share her with anybody else.

Kagome suddenly felt guilty. Not only had she hurt Inuyasha, but she would break Koga's heart as well. Tears welled up in her eyes. What would she do now? Would Inuyasha accept her now that she had slept with Koga?

"No of course he wouldn't," Kagome said aloud, "He's not exactly the type to forgive."

Koga stirred beside her and Kagome fell silent. What if she didn't tell him? What if she kept it a secret and Inuyasha didn't find out? Maybe if she played it cool, he wouldn't notice. It was worth a shot. What was the worst that could happen?

Kagome decided to take a bath in order to wash Koga's scent off of her. Inuyasha would be sure to notice, so she searched through her backpack (she had dropped it at the foot of the cave) until she found some frilly smelling soap and shampoo. Inuyasha liked the smell of lavender so Kagome was sure he wouldn't smell Koga's scent over the lavender soap. The shampoo was the scent of vanilla and together with the soap made an aroma that was soothing, yet intoxicating. _Beautiful but deadly, _thought Kagome as she walked through the sheet of water that covered the entrance to the cave. There was a pool at the foot of the waterfall. Kagome walked down the jagged path to the waters edge. She was already naked so she immediately eased herself into the water. _The Polar Bear Plunge, _she thought when the water was past her hips. When it reached her naval she took a deep breath and submerged herself. It wasn't so bad after awhile when she was used to the water.

When she had bathed and was halfway through washing her hair, Kagome felt someone watching her. She turned to look at the waterfall and saw Koga watching her. She was suddenly embarrassed that she was naked. _How can I be embarrassed to be naked in front of Koga when I made love with him just a few hours ago? _thought Kagome. When he didn't move from where he was observing her, Kagome decided to ignore him until she was finished bathing. It was hard though. She was afraid to be undressed in front of her mother. _I'm pathetic, _thought Kagome. Inuyasha didn't have that kind of shame. He once waltzed right into her room with nothing on, shouting at the top of his lungs. It made her more comfortable to think about it.

When she was finished, Kagome wrapped the towel around her and gathered her things. As she made her way back to the cave, she thought about what she would tell Koga. She knew that she couldn't stay. She would be living a lie, pretending to be happy here. And what if Inuyasha came looking for her? Koga would protect her but Inuyasha could kill Koga if his demon blood acted up, and Kagome didn't know if she could "sit" him back to normal this time. She had no choice but to go back. As she approached the cave, Kagome saw Koga at the caves' entrance, holding her clothes. He was dressed as well, the same way he was before last night. _It's like he didn't change at all, _thought Kagome.

"I thought you might need these," he said, handing Kagome her clothes.

"Thank you."

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him. There she was about to break his heart, and nothing in the world would be able to ease his hurt. _I might as well pierce his heart with a sacred arrow for all pain I'm going to cause him, _thought Kagome miserably. She knew there was no way around it, but to tell Koga that she loved Inuyasha and that she had to go back. It would be better this way.

Unexpectedly, Kagome felt a clawed finger underneath her chin. It lifted her head until she was staring into Koga's beautiful blue eyes. Koga sighed and smiled at her in a fatherly way. "Kagome," he said, "You have to go back. You know and I know it, and I apologize. I knew that you'd regret last night and yet I still went through with it." He paused, expecting Kagome to say something. He sighed again and said, "I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't regret anything that happened between us Koga," replied Kagome, trying to make the wolf demon feel better.

Koga dropped his gaze. "You're not fooling anyone Kagome," he said, "You're not happy here. You could never be truly happy here." He looked up again and saw that Kagome had again ceased to look at him. "I'm not going to be the one responsible for taking away your happiness."

"But what about you?" asked Kagome, looking up again.

Koga was silent for awhile. "I guess I'll try to find Ayame," he said looking at the distant mountains. Kagome didn't say anything but she was happy that Koga was going to look for Ayame. Some of her guilt was lifted knowing that Koga had someone to go to. She truly thought that they were meant for each other, just like her and Inuyasha. She worried though, because if Koga was ready to move on, would he keep her secret? Koga must have read the uneasiness in her expression, because he smiled and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. That memory of you and me together is a golden bell hung in my heart. I would break my body to pieces before telling anyone what happened between us." He said it so zealously that Kagome was feeling hesitant to leave.

"I'm sorry Koga," she said.

"Don't be," he said, his voice growing soft, "Besides, you have no future here with me. Your future is with Inuyasha." Kagome nodded and went to change into her clothes. Koga stayed outside while she dressed and it wasn't until she was brushing her hair when he came in.

"Kagome I have a gift for you," he said, holding a gorgeous wooden box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a beautiful, white pearl comb. It had pearl flower in corner of the comb that almost looked real. Seafoam blues and greens accented the clean white, pearl. "It was my mothers," said Koga, "It's the only thing of hers I have left." Kagome held the comb up to the sunlight. The light shone off it like moonlight.

"It's beautiful," whispered Kagome.

"Just like you," said Koga. Whether it was intentionally or not, Kagome didn't know.

"I can't accept this Koga," said Kagome pushing it back to him.

"Take it," he said, "Take it an remember me." Koga placed it in her hair and Kagome looked into a puddle of water on the cave floor. She knew that she had nothing to give him in return.

"Thank you Koga," she said smiling.

"You're welcome," he said, also smiling.


End file.
